The Hardest Thing
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Jericho/Trish. Request for Super T. As much as he doesnt want to, he has to, Chris has to break Trish's heart. And the sad thing is, its the best thing for everyone, even her. Based on the song of the same name by 98 degrees Read and review pleas


**Hope you like it Tina! :) liked doing another request for you :))) Hope everyone else likes it too, read and review please...**

Chris stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her blonde hair; it was hung perfectly around her shoulders and he couldn't help but smile watching her smile as she talked with her best friend Amy. It was a doubled edged sword however, because he knew that she wouldn't be smiling when he told her what he had to say. He didn't want to do it, it broke his heart just thinking about going through with it, but he had to. It was the hardest thing he'd ever have to do, but he had to do it, he had to leave her.

He wasn't sure how he allowed himself to wind up in this situation, how had he managed to fall madly in love with a woman who wasn't his wife. But somehow he had, he was in love with Trish Stratus, with his caring wife sitting at home completely oblivious to everything that had been going on.

Jess deserved better then that; they had been married five years and she'd always been so good to him through everything. Through all the ups and downs, through the rough travel schedule, she'd sacrificed so much of her life for him, being a wrestlers wife wasn't fun and games, and he just couldn't do that to her. He just had to walk away from Trish, because what him and her were doing wasn't fair to anyone involved.

It wasn't fair to Jess; she didn't even have an inkling of what was going on, she was just a loving and trusting woman devoted to her husband who in her eyes made the stars above. And really while people might think that Chris was a monster, a womanizer, just looking out for himself, he never meant for any of this to happen, he didn't mean to fall in love with Trish and now the whole ordeal was killing him. Lastly there was Ms. Stratus herself, she might just be the one to suffer the most, she didn't ask for Chris to be married and she couldn't help that she loved him, now all she was going to have to show for her love was a broken heart.

No, Chris didn't want to have to do this, all he wanted to do was tell Trish that he wanted nothing more then to leave Jessica and start a new life with her. But again that wasn't fair, after all there was a child involved now.

Ash was his pride and joy; the two year old was greatest gift Chris had ever received in his whole life. He wanted him to grow up in home with two loving parents, so for the sake of his child he would throw away the greatest love he had ever known.

It wasn't like he didn't love Jessica, he did love her, and he would always love her. But it wasn't the same kind of love. They had met so many years ago, his career was just picking up and he settled down with her. But being on the road so much in the early stages of his marriage, it never really got off the ground, he felt as though the more time that past the more and more he drifted from his wife.

But all that was going to change, he was going to make it work. Tonight, for the first time in a long time, he was going to do the honourable thing and make his marriage work.

He would say goodbye to Trish and then he would walk away from it all. Chris was ready to leave wrestling behind, the one thing that he had loved his whole life, just to make everything ok again. It wasn't like he could stay anyway, once he left Trish he had to go because he couldn't bare to be around her without being with her the way he wanted.

Maybe one day he could come back, but tonight he would be dragged away and sent packing at the hands of the new star, John Cena.

Trish turned away from her conversation when she noticed him standing there, her breath-taking smile becoming somehow wider at the sight of him.

Chris sighed, this was it, and he had to go through with it. It pained him to have to do it like this, but he couldn't let her down gently. He had to break her heart; he had to make her hate him. If he didn't she just might try and fight him on it, he couldn't have that, this was hard enough without her begging him not to go. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stay. His hands were tied, his heart wasn't free, and as sad as it was they just weren't meant to be.

She ran up to him, throwing her arms around his waist…he wanted to hold her back, hug her, kiss her, just one last time. But he couldn't, it would only complicate things. It was just so hard to let go of the person who had been your world for nearly two years. Yes, sadly this had been going on that long.

It all started with the silly "bet" storyline, Vince threw them together on a whim and they instantly bonded. They had been working together for years; they debuted not too far apart from each other so they became fast friends. But it wasn't until the storyline did they become close, just spending so much time with someone, knowing everything about them, it almost forces you together. They spent everyday together, and pretty soon every night too. It hurt Chris to know that Jess was home fast asleep, trusting in his love for her, while he was having some of the most passionate nights of his life.

He really couldn't help himself; he just fell in love with Trish. As much as he tried to fight it there was only so long he could hold off the feelings he was having. She was the one, but it just wasn't in the cards for them.

"What's the matter Chris?" Trish asked, looking up at him as she rested her head on his chest. She was obviously wondering why her embrace wasn't being returned. It wasn't like they didn't normally act like this backstage; everyone on the roster pretty much knew what was going on. While some didn't agree with it, by now it was generally accepted. So you can understand why Trish was confused as to why he was showing no affection towards her.

This was it, there was no going back now, he'd made up his mind, and his decision was made. He made a promise to Jessica on his wedding day and while he may have already betrayed her over and over, all that stopped today. Maybe if he just got away from Trish he could learn to love Jessica like he loved her.

"I'm leaving." He said coldly, not even bothering to look her in the eye. He couldn't bear to see the hurt when he did this to her, it would surely kill him.

They both knew what they were doing was wrong, and by now Trish had probably figured out what was going on, she was no dumb blonde.

He heard her laugh nervously; she didn't want to believe what was happening, "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"Just what I said. I'm leaving the company, I'm leaving you."

Her eyes instantly filled with tears, as she grasped at the collar of his shirt, "Chris what are you talking about?"

He jerked away from her painfully, "I'm leaving, are you deaf? We're over Trish."

Tears began to pour down her pretty face, and Chris made the mistake of glancing at her. She looked like she was dying, and all he wanted to do was thumb away those tears and kiss away all the hurt on her face. He had to be strong, he had to show no emotion as she cried in front of him, "Is this about Jessica, did she find out?" Trish asked anxiously, desperately searching for a reason for his rash behaviour.

"No she doesn't know, and it's going to stay that way. This has nothing to do with her Trish; I'm just tired of lying. I love her,"

"But you love me too…" She pleaded, her voice breaking just like her heart was. "Just say it, I'll let you go just tell me you love me."

He wanted to tell her loved her more then anything, but he was too afraid she'd never let go of the idea of them if he did. She needed to move on, she needed someone better for her, a man who could give her everything she ever wanted. She had to find someone else to build the dream home with, someone else to be the father of her children, another man to start a life with.

Chris was about to do the hardest thing he'd ever have to do, he'd never felt more pain then he did right now. He looked into her eyes, "I don't love you." It broke his heart to say those words, because it was a bold face lie, the biggest lie he'd ever told in fact. But he had to pretend, as sick as it might seem he was doing all this for Trish. For once he wasn't being selfish at all, if he wanted to be selfish he would never leave Patricia.

"You don't mean that." She begged him, weeping uncontrollably, "You can't mean that, I know what we shared was special, what we share _is_ special. You love me as much as I love you Chris Irvine."

It was like playing a heel on camera, something he was thankful he was good at; he had to make this whole act believable. "I do mean it, we had some fun times Trish. But I love my wife, not you, you couldn't honestly think I would ever pick you over her."

"Why are you saying these things, why are you acting like this? What's gotten into you, why are you trying to hurt me?"

He couldn't give her the answers she wanted.

"Chris look at me!" She screamed, grabbing his face and jerking it towards her, squeezing his cheeks between her thumb and her index finger. "I know this is a lie, because you couldn't have made up all the things you've said to me the past two years."

This was it, the knock out punch. "Trish if you believe that then your even dumber then I thought you were. Of course it was a lie, I told you everything you wanted to hear, I mean I did need you, I had to have someone to keep my bed warm at night." He paused for a moment unsure of it was enough, he didn't want to say any of this, but she had to despise him. "You're a joke Trish, I have a wife and a kid at home, and you seriously think I'd fuck all that up for a slut like you?"

She slapped clean across the face, "You bastard!" Trish yelled through her sobs, "You fucking bastard!"

It was done. The warm metal taste of blood was a sign that it was all over. The prefect relationship that he had worked so long to build was destroyed in a matter of seconds.

He just turned around and walked away, trying to free his mind of the image of her tear stained face._ Just keep walking_, He thought, fighting the urge to look back. Chris just had to keep going, and pretend that he didn't love her. Maybe in another life they could have been perfect, but it this one, as much as it destroyed him, he had to let her go.


End file.
